This invention relates to a laser simulator more particularly but not by way of limitation to an eye-safe compact laser simulator using diodes for simulating a laser spot on and off axis.
Heretofore, there have been various developments in both military and commerical environments concerning laser range receivers and laser spot receivers. It is required to have the laser simulators as a safe, convenient and economical means for accurate testing both on and off axis parameters of these receivers. Prior to the subject invention there were only large, costly and difficult to use apparatus. In addition, the prior art devices included large optical systems which generally reduced the quantity of radiation impinged on the receiver under test. Also there have been other types of laser range simulators and laser spot simulators which have proven to be costly in the field and considered dangerous.
The following United States patents describe various types of optical and laser test apparatus. They are U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,217 to Bickler et al., U. S. Pat. No 3,857,042 to LaGrange et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,746 to Rushworth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,502 to Lescrenier and U.S. Pat No. 4,338,547 to McCaslin. None of these prior art patent specifically disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject compact laser simulator.